Figments of the Imagination
by Kaoru97
Summary: His head jerks to the right, his eyes turn dark red and he growls. His head then jerks to the left and his eyes go back to the usual bright red. He's losing control, and fast. Her eyes see things, and not normal things. She has two people always next to her, but no one ever notice them. Her ears hear voices. But no one is around. She's slipping away, and fast.
1. Introductions

**PLEASE READ ALL OF ME SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THIS NEW STORY! **So after having UTWW a hit and my other stories, I wanted to start and new one and this story won by most votes. This story is called Figments of the Imagination and the reason being is well, pretty simple.

Inspiration came to me during my psychology class my senior year. I even had my teacher help me with some parts of it that I couldn't pin point together. Now is the time I need you guys to really pay attention.

Psychology is in this story. Not a lot, but a couple things will need to be sorted out. Most people don't read the authors notes, **but I need you guys to read them**. They will help you guys get a better view of the story and understand it better. The bottom authors notes will clear things up after the chapter, **so if you don't understand anything, look at the bottom note**. The top will give you a short disclaimer that will never change and anything about me saying thanks and what not. A simple author's note it will be.

Now, what authors note are you going to look at if you don't understand something?

The bottom or top?

Bottom!

Cool!

The reason I wrote this is not to waste your time and my time, but because you need to understand why Liz and Patty are always in Italics. Why Soul talks in different fonts (like **Bold**, and _**Bold and Italics**_). Make myself clear?

If you still don't understand something, just PM me and I will clear things up, yes? Great! Thanks for reading this guys! I love you! And enjoy this new story!

((EXTRA: I should be posting the first chapter this weekend or maybe tomorrow even. I'm writing the epilogue to UTWW right now while doing homework and trying to edit the story so it will all make sense. :) Thanks a bunch guys! I hope you guys are as excited as me to read this!))


	2. Chapter 1

_Kaoru97 is back with a new story and I thank anyone who is reading. I suggest that if you start reading this late, don't read the reviews. Spoilers might be in there. _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. The plot and OC's are mine and nothing else._**

* * *

"How many are there?"

"Right now, just two."

"Male or female?"

"Both are female."

"Do they have names?"

"Elizabeth 'Liz' Thompson and Patricia 'Patty' Thompson."

"Any others?"

"No."

"How long have they been with her?"

"Several years."

"How old is she?"

"21"

"I see. I'll get some tests done on her. Maka?"

The blonde haired, green eyed girl turned to look at the lady behind the desk and blinked. "Yes?" Suddenly, Patty burst into the office and threw her giraffe in the air, catching it and giggling. Liz ran in behind her and grabbed her wrist.

_"Patty! They are at a meeting! I'm sorry Maka."_ Liz looked at Maka with apologetic eyes and she smiled.

"It's okay Liz. Just take Patty back out there." Liz nodded and dragged Patty out who was giggling and hugging her giraffe.

"Maka, Ms. Azusa is speaking to you." Her father, Spirit, said, not once looking at his daughter.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry about Patty and Liz barging in. I hope they didn't disturb you."

"No they didn't." Ms. Azusa fixed her eyeglasses and looked at Maka. "I need to send you away for a bit. I hope you don't mind, we need to get some tests done on you." Maka looked at her father and he was looking at the floor.

"But, I'm fine. Right Papa?" Maka asked. Spirit sniffed and shook his head.

"Just… do what Ms. Azusa says Maka." Maka got up and ran to her father's side.

"Papa please; I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me!" Maka said grabbing her father's shirt.

"MAKA!" Spirit yelled. Maka pulled back and gasped at her father. He never yelled at her that way. "I'm sorry… Just go." Maka shook her head and the door opened. There stood a man with a white lab coat with stitches. He wore a turtle necked, long sleeved shirt with stitches as well. He had a large screw in his head and Maka's eyes widened.

"Papa please; don't let them take me away!" The man grabbed Maka's arms and pinned them behind her, dragging her away. Spirit gripped his hair and clenched his eyes closed as he heard Maka's screams and pleads for him.

"It's okay Spirit. Once I have an okay, you can go and see her." Ms. Azusa said. Spirit nodded and sighed loudly. He walked out of the office, climbed in his car and took off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Maka struggled getting in the large white truck and she tried kicking the large man. "Stop struggling. The more you do, the harder this is." He growled at her. Maka looked at him and fear settled in her and she sat on the cold metal bench. He closed the truck door and climbed in the front, starting it and driving off. Maka looked at the small window that separated them both. It had three thick iron bars and so did the two huge doors that she came in through. Maka leaned back into the cold wall of the truck and looked at her long sleeved red shirt and black skirt. She had her favorite black ankle boots with white buckles and she sighed loudly.

_"Hey Maka, where are they taking us?" _Liz asked. Maka looked at her best friend that sat across from her.

"I don't know Liz." She replied sadly.

_"It's okay Maka~! Everything will get better~!"_ Patty chirped and Maka smiled softly at her.

"Yeah, maybe it will Patty."

"Who are you talking to?" The driver asked. Maka looked at the grey haired man and gulped.

"Liz and Patty Thompson." She said, her voice shaking. The man raised an eyebrow and looked at a paper.

"Are you Maka Albarn?" he asked.

"Y-Yes." She answered.

"I'm Franken Stein. But you can call me Stein. It'll be fun performing experiments on you." He said. Maka's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"What do you mean?!"

_"Don't listen to him Maka~! He's crazy~!"_ Patty said. Stein smiled and looked back at the road.

"If your tests come back positive, I'll be performing experiments on you and another person. This is going to be so much fun." Maka looked back at Liz and Patty and they sat on either side of her.

_"Maka, it'll be okay. He's crazy. He doesn't know what his problem is." _Liz said, hopefully making Maka feel better.

_"Yeah Maka~! That man is off his giraffe~!" _Patty smiled. Maka nodded and the two sisters hugged their best friend.

"Here we are. Welcome to your new home Maka." Stein got off the truck and opened the large doors and Maka climbed down. Stein looked in at the empty truck and saw Maka petting air next to her. Stein raised an eyebrow and watched her actions closely.

Maka petted Patty's giraffe and she laughed. _"See? Doesn't it make you feel better?"_ Maka looked up and stared into Patty's blue eyes.

"Yes it does!" she said smiling. Stein watched the girl smiling at no one and he sighed.

"Let's go Maka." Maka looked at the building he was taking her to and she gasped, hugging Liz.

The building was surrounded by a large black iron fence that was way too high for Maka to climb and too skinny for even her small frame to go through. There were many stairs leading into the entrance of the building and a large white skull was in the middle. Three large, red pillars were sticking out of it and she stared at them.

_"What is this place?" _Liz asked. Maka stayed quiet and waited for Stein to answer.

"Liz asked you a question." Stein looked at her from the corner of his eye and looked back at the building.

"What was it?" he asked. Maka turned to him and furrowed her eyebrows.

"She asked what this place is." Stein smiled and shoved his hands in his coat pocket.

"You'll find out soon."

* * *

_No it is not an accident that Liz and Patty are talking in Italics. If you have any questions, PM me. I will mostly likely not answer why Stein can't hear them or see them, those answers will be reveled in a future chapter. Thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 2

_What's up guys? Sorry for the wait, I misplaced my flash drive... :/ I am getting great feed back on this so I'm super stoked to be writing this! :D_

I know I usually don't say this, but I'm getting sick and fucking tired of hearing from people that they are getting hate on their stories. If you don't like the story, don't fucking read it. Simple as that. Now, for anyone out there who doesn't like my stories, don't review in anon coward. Show who you are and tell me in a PM. It's that fucking simple. My best friend on here got told to jump of a cliff because of her story. It's a great fucking story and if you don't like it, don't read it. Don't send fucking anon hate and these killing hates. It's fucking disgusting.

_I'm sorry guys, it's just annoying. Enjoy the story. _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. The plot and OC's are mine and nothing else._**

* * *

**(For this, you'll have to know that regular cool Soul is in **regular text **and Demon Soul is in bold. Okay? :) )**

Soul woke up and looked at his arms. They were full of bruises and he sighed, rubbing his face with the palm of his hands. He climbed off his bed and walked over to his closet and changed into his clothes. He put on his white V-neck shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and a red and black bandana around his neck. He grabbed his iPhone from his bedside table and walked out of his room.

"Hey Soul." Wes greeted from the living room. "Stein will be here any moment. Do you need anything?"

"No, just my phone cable." Soul walked to the table and grabbed the white cable with its adapter. Wes got up and walked over to him.

"I'm going to miss you Soul." He said. Soul looked up at him and his eyes turned from a bright crimson red to a dark red, almost a deep blood color. His head jerked to the right and he let out a menacing growl.

**"Shut the hell up. It's not like you have to go to that shit hole. I don't need your fucking sympathy." **Wes stared at Soul and patted his head.

"Hey, come back little bro." he said calmly. Soul's eyes went back to their bright red and his head twitched to the left.

"Sorry for what I said." he mumbled. Wes hugged Soul and a horn honk was heard outside. Wes pulled back and from his back pocket took out a slender black pen.

"Here, my office phone number with my extension is on it. If you ever need anything, just call me alright?" Wes asked him. Soul nodded and took the pen, pocketing it in his front jean pocket. They walked to the front door, picking up a couple of suit cases and walking out.

"Hello Stein." Wes greeted as he saw Stein leaning against the back of the truck. He turned his gaze toward them, catching Soul's eye.

Stein had been an old friend of the family since Soul had been a little kid. He always visited him and his family back when his parents were alive. Soul shook his head and sighed loudly. He wasn't in the mood to think about those bastards.

"Hello Wes, Soul. Are you ready?" Soul nodded and dropped his bag, walking to the two open doors of the truck.

"Hey Soul," Wes called out. Soul turned to him and Wes smiled at him. "I'll visit as soon as I get the okay!" Soul smiled a little at him but it didn't reach his eyes. He climbed in the truck and Stein closed it up. He walked over to Wes, taking a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Alright, what should I look out for?" He asked, lighting it up and taking a drag out. Wes looked at Stein and sighed.

"When his eyes are a dark red and his head snaps to the right, that's the only thing I know." Stein nodded and assured Wes that everything was going to be fine. He walked to the driver's side of the truck and drove off. Soul had sat on the cold metal bench and clenched his eyes closed. _'Not again…'_ he thought.

**"What the hell is your problem? Getting in this fucking truck with that asshole!? For all we know he could kill us!"** Soul almost yelled. Stein looked at him through his review mirror and back at the road. Soul's head twitched to his left and his attitude changed.

"I know Stein! He wouldn't kill us!" his head twitched to the right.

**"How could you be so sure? People aren't always what they seem! Look at our parents! One moment, they're so happy, the next, both dead!" **He twitched is head back to the left.

"Shut up!" His head twitched to the right and Stein turned a sharp left, causing Soul to fall off the bench.

**"What the fuck is your problem huh? Learn to drive!"** Soul yelled at Stein. Stein looked at Soul and laughed.

"I know how to drive, what I don't know is who you're yelling at." Soul barred his teeth at him.

**"I'm yelling at Soul, who the fuck do you think I'm yelling at?!" **Stein watched fascinated as his head twitched to different sides when he changed personality.

"Shut up! Don't yell at him!"

**"Shut the fuck up! This is between me and him, not you!" **Stein watched in amazement as Soul continued to yell at himself, like if there were two different people.

"How old are you?" Soul looked at Stein and saw the dark Burgundy color of his eyes.

**"Why the fucking hell should we tell you our age?!" **Just as quick as the Burgundy color appeared, it went back to Crimson.

"We'll be 23 in a few months." The eye color changed again and Stein watched in amazement.

**"You are such an asshole! Don't tell him!" **Stein pulled into the large driveway of the building and saw a black car parked right in front, taking out a couple suitcases. Stein turned the truck off and walked to the back, letting Soul out. He had calmed down by now and Stein watched his eyes turn a bright crimson red.

"Ah Stein, I need you to give these to Miss Albarn. Her father brought them to my office since he knew I would come here to check her out. Who is this?" Ms. Azusa asked, walking up to him and looking at Soul.

**"What the hell are you looking at?"** Stein turned to Soul and gripped his shoulder. Ms. Azusa observed as Soul's eyes changed colors. He looked away and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm Soul…" He mumbled. Ms. Azusa looked at Stein and back at Soul.

"It seems that he-"

"No, what he has is different of Miss Albarn." Stein cleared. Ms. Azusa nodded and put the two suit cases down.

"Alright well, here are her things. I'll see you in the morning yes?" she asked. Stein took out Soul's bags out of the trunk and gave them to him.

"Yes, let me get these two settled in and I'll start tomorrow on their test, they should at least get an idea on where they are." Soul stared at the unusual building and raised an eyebrow. Stein led him in and they began climbing the stairs. A couple security guards took the bags and inspected them, making sure there weren't any weapons, drugs, or alcohol. Soul watched as they searched a pink bag and noticed all the books in there. He rolled his eyes and followed Stein through the white halls. Soul carried his things, looking around through every door and he could see a couple people behind them.

Some were sleeping; others were rocking back and forth. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and continued to follow Stein through the white hall. They reached a large door in the back, bolted down by five locks. Stein unlocked them and opened it, allowing Soul to go through first. It was a fairly big room. There were two of everything; closets, beds, wardrobes, nightstands, and a desk with a chair. Soul's eyes scanned the room and stopped on the bed that was already made. There sat a girl in the fetal position staring at him with wide eyes. She had ash blonde hair that was held up by two twin pigtails and she had the greenest eyes Soul had ever seen.

"Soul, this Maka Albarn. Maka, this is Soul Evans. You both will be roommates understand?" Stein said. Maka broke eye contact first and looked at Stein.

"Roommates?" she repeated.

_"We have to share a room with the weirdo?"_ Liz asked.

_"Weirdo weirdo~!"_ Patty sang.

"Don't be mean." Maka hissed at them. Soul looked at the end of the bed and saw no one there.

"Yes roommates. You both will get to know each other and find out some pretty interesting things about each other. They maybe disturbing, but you both have to get along. I'll leave you two alone." Stein closed the huge door and both adults heard the locks being put into place. Soul walked over to the bed that wasn't made and began pulling on the sheets.

_"Ask him if you should do the bed for him."_ Liz suggested.

"Shut up." Maka hissed at her.

"I didn't say anything." Soul turned to her.

"Not you." Maka spat at him. Soul watched as she glared at the wall at the end of the bed and she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

_"Just be nice and talk to him." _Liz continued.

"You're the one who called him a weirdo." Maka almost yelled at Liz.

_"Come on Maka-chan~! Be nice~!" _Patty happily clapped. Maka rolled her eyes and Soul sat on his bed, watching as she had a conversation with the wall. It wasn't even responding. What kind of person did they make him live with?

**"She's fucking stupid." **

"Be nice, we just met her. I don't judge."

**"You don't judge?! Don't make me laugh! What about Crona huh? Remember him?" **

"You started it! No one even asked you to say anything!"

**"Don't raise your damn voice at me! I only said the truth!" **

"Crona was a nice person! He was my only friend in this world and he actually stood by my side!"

**"Shut the hell up. You sound like a fucking bitch." **

"Don't call me a bitch."

**"I call them as I see them!"** The demon chuckled. **"Besides, he didn't last anyway. You were friends with him in first grade and now he's gone. Disappeared off the face of the Earth!" **

"Who are you yelling at?" Soul looked up to find Maka watching him.

"No one…" Soul mumbled. Maka looked at the foot of the bed where Patty was making a paper giraffe.

"Patty, don't make a mess. I'm not gonna clean it up." Patty gave her a thumbs up and Soul looked at the floor where Maka was talking.

"Who are _you_ talking to?" Soul asked her.

"I'm sorry, this is Elizabeth 'Liz' Thompson and that's her sister on the floor Patricia 'Patty' Thompson." Maka gestured to the wall at the end of the bed and to the floor.

**"Hey wall, floor." **

"Be nice." Maka watched as he completely changed his person in just a blink of an eye. What kind of person did they make her room with?

* * *

_So, the regular, cool Soul we all know and love is in _regular text _while Eater, or as you all saw, the more abusive and vulgar one is in _**bold text**_. In the next chapter, you will all realize what's going on. _


	4. Chapter 3

_What's up guys? Thanks for sticking with me and here's the next chapter!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. The plot and OC's are mine and nothing else._**

* * *

Maka sat on her bed, she began reading her one and only favorite book _And Then There Were None._ No matter how many times she read it, she could never get over the sudden twist in the end. She opened the book and began reading in the judge's point of view. Soul sat on his bed and looked outside, wondering what he would be doing right now if he was home. A sudden ring was heard and he turned to Maka to see her glare at her phone. She reached over, grabbed it and looked at the screen. "Hello?"

_'_Maka, sweetie! Look out your window!' Maka grinned and looked out the window to see her mother, Kami, waving at her. Maka waved back and Soul looked over at his phone, wondering why his brother hasn't called him.

"Hi mama!" Maka waved back. Kami smiled up at her daughter and looked back at the car where Spirit was waiting for her.

'Maka, papa and I have to go, but we'll visit you real soon.' Maka's grinned fell and she placed her hand on the cold iron bars, blocking some of the view of the window.

"Okay mama. Bye." Maka hung up and fell to her knees holding the bars.

_"Maka, it'll be okay."_ Liz whispered to her, slowly walking to her.

_"Yeah Maka, they'll visit soon. Besides you have us!"_ Patty joined in. Maka felt tears stream down her face and looked over her shoulder.

"It's not the same guys…" she whispered back. Soul watched her closely and she got up, wiping her eyes and turned to her bed. Soul felt like he should be saying something to her, but he didn't know exactly what. The locks from the doors were unlocked and in walked Stein with a clipboard and pen in hand. He closed the door and a pink haired nurse locked it from the outside. He sat on the desk chair and rolled over to them.

"Alright, have you both been talking to each other?" Stein asked. Maka looked at Soul and he looked back at her.

"No." she answered softly. Soul looked at Stein and he nodded.

"Maka, how are your… friends?" he asked her.

_"Us? Why can't he just ask us that damn question?"_ Liz asked.

"Shut up Liz." Maka gave her a glare and Liz rolled her eyes. "You mean Liz and Patty? They're fine." Maka answered him. Soul rolled his eyes. He felt the familiar sensation overcome him and he blinked and gripped the bed sheets next to him. Stein turned to look at him and smiled.

"Soul, are you okay?" he asked. Soul opened his eyes and glared at him.

**"Why the hell do you want to know old man?"** Stein began writing down on his clipboard as Soul glared at him.

"I just wanted to know if the same old Soul was here from before." Stein said, as he continued writing in his clipboard. Soul glared at him and growled.

**"Fuck you. He isn't here at the moment, only me."** Stein nodded and looked at Maka.

"Maka, I hope this isn't scaring you or anything, but this is your _other_ roommate, Eater Evans." Stein told her. Maka stared at Soul and he turned his gaze to her.

**"What the hell you looking at tiny-tits?"** Maka gasped softly and he smirked. He slowly rose up to his feet and walked over to her. **"You know, you might not have a good body, but your legs are really nice."** he said as he stalked over to her. He pushed her against the wall and hitched her leg up to his hip. He ran his hand up and down her thigh slowly and she whimpered as she tried to get away from him. **"What's wrong Maka? Aren't you enjoying this?"** he whispered huskily in her ear.

_"Let her go!" _Patty screamed.

_"Get away from her Evans! Don't touch her anymore!"_ Liz yelled as she held her angered sister back from trying to attack him. Stein stood up and looked at Soul.

"Soul Evans! Stop it right now!" he sternly said. Soul pulled back and looked at Maka. She saw his eyes change into crimson red and he sucked in a breath like if he was holding it for a long time. He stepped back and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry… I can't hold it." He whispered. Maka looked at the floor and sank to her knees.

"Both of you follow me." Stein said. Soul looked at Maka and she looked at him. He stretched his hand out to her so she could take it and she ignored it, getting up and walked behind Stein. Soul sighed and followed a little behind. The doors were unlocked and they each walked out, following the man with the screw in his head as he led the way to another set of doors. He opened the doors to be greeted by Ms. Azusa sitting on a chair facing two windows. She had two folders on the table in front of her and she looked at the three as they stood at the door.

"Hello Maka, Soul." She said. She pointed to the rooms and opened both folders. "Maka, please go in the room to the right. Soul go to the one in the left." Maka looked at the room through the window and saw a plain, white and empty room. She walked in and Soul walked to the other one.

Maka looked around the room as the door shut loudly behind her. She felt a bit afraid of what might happen and she sat down in the middle of the room cross-legged.

_"Maka, what's going on?"_ Patty asked, sitting next to her, hugging her giraffe. Maka looked over at her and shrugged.

"I'm not sure Patty. But I have a bad feeling about this." She answered. Liz appeared next to her with a bright blue nail polish. She uncapped it and began working on her nails.

_"Well whatever it is, they better make it quick. It's getting chilly in here."_ She said. Maka nodded and looked at the ground. They stayed quiet for a while until Patty spoke up again.

_"Maka, why didn't your mom want to see you?"_ She asked a softly. Maka shrugged, sighed, and tossed her head back, looking up that the pale ceiling. She could faintly make out a square at the top. But it was very faint, nothing any other person would find.

_"Patty, don't bring that up."_ Liz said. Patty nodded and looked at her giraffe.

* * *

Soul leaned against the white, cold wall and sighed loudly. He looked over at the window and he saw his reflection. '_A two way mirror, great.'_ He thought. He felt his head wanting to twitch and he held in the temptation, but it was too much.

**"Nice going bitch. They got us in here. This room won't stay white for long you know."** Eater growled.

"I've told you not to call me bitch! And why won't it be white?" Soul asked. His head twitched as he became a totally different person.

**"They'll kill us! The room is going to be covered in our blood. Guts spilled everywhere, our insides will be oozing the goo that hides in it and-"**

"Shut up, that's disgusting."

**"I'm only speaking the truth." **

"Yeah well whatever. What are you now? A damn psychic?" he growled.

**"No you fucking idiot! I just know this shit!"** Soul's head twitched and he looked at the ground. He felt his chest tighten and he clenched it. He wheezed for breath and slumped to the floor. _'This always happens! Whenever he stays for a long time, my breath and chest weaken.'_ He thought. He let his head fall back and he looked at the ceiling. He was able to see a faint outline of a square and he looked at it closer, squinting his eyes a bit to see it better. He shrugged it off but didn't forget it. It may come in handy in the future.

* * *

Stein watched Soul closely and he began writing things down on a piece of paper. "Seems that after having a conversation for too long with Eater, Soul gets out of breath. His chest seems to act up too." He said as he wrote down his observations. Ms. Azusa looked at Maka and saw her take something from thin air and pet it.

"Maka interacts with things that aren't even there. Could it be that she sees them as well?" she asked. Stein looked over and nodded.

"Whatever Liz and Patty have, she can see it too." Stein said, focusing back on Soul. A few more hours past of evaluating and Stein sat back on his chair and slowly span around. He looked at Soul's medical records and couldn't figure out why his chest acted up after he switched up personalities.

"Ms. Azusa, get them out and have them sit here. I want to have a word with them by myself." He ordered her. Ms. Azusa looked at him and pushed a small green button by the leg of the table.

"Soul, Maka, you both can come out now." She let go of the button and slowly, both doors opened and out they stepped. Maka looked at Soul and he looked at Stein and Ms. Azusa. "Have a seat, both of you." She said, gesturing toward the two seats across from her and Stein. They both sat down and Stein waved her off. Ms. Azusa walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"I'm guessing you both want answers on why you're here right?" Stein said putting down the folders and setting them off to the side. Maka and Soul looked at him waiting and he looked at both of them.

"Maka, you have what is called Schizophrenia. You hallucinate Liz and Patty. In other words, they don't exist." Stein looked at Maka and she shook her head.

"Of course they do! They _are_ real! They're my friends! Why wouldn't they be real?!" Maka began raising her voice and he lifted his hand.

"Maka, it seems that after your parents divorced and your mother left you, you began seeing them right?" Maka looked at him and nodded.

"They said they just moved into the neighborhood…" she whispered. Stein looked at her and he nodded.

"But they stayed with you. They lived with you for all these years." He simply said. Maka looked at him and she gasped. "Maka, they made you think they're real but they're not. We'll continue this talk later." He switched his gaze to Soul who was looking down at his lap. "Soul…?" He asked. Soul looked up at him and he nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Soul, you have bipolar disorder. You switch personalities a lot and you seem to have some side effects on this. Did it start after your parents…?" Stein trailed off and Soul flinched.

"Before." Stein nodded and wrote it down.

"I see well, that's enough for now. Both of you will have the chance to meet people around your age tomorrow that are here as well. Make friends and get to know them. You both can go to your room now." He said. Soul got up and Maka followed him to the door. The pink haired nurse from earlier was there and took the both back in their rooms and was about to close the door when Maka looked at her.

"Excuse me." She nicely asked. "Can you tell us what this place is and how long we'll be staying here?" The pink haired nurse looked at her and sighed.

"I'm not sure how long you'll be staying here; you have to ask Stein that. But this place is Shibusen Asylum."

"Shibusen Asylum?" Soul asked. The nurse nodded.

"A hospital where people with mental disorders stay here because of their conditions." With that she closed the door and locked it, letting both adults stand there and process their recent discoveries.

* * *

_Schizophrenia is pretty common in some people. The movie, _Beautiful Mind,_ and _One Flew Over the Coo-Coo's Nest_ are perfect examples of it._

_Bipolar, or more commonly known as Multi-personality disorder, is the result of an individual having two or more personalities. Movies on this include,_ Me, Myself, and Irene_, and _Pi_, if I'm not mistaken. Thanks a bunch!_


	5. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry about the long wait! But I have the next chapter and all is great! I had finals and I just got out of school this past Wednesday! AND GUESS WHAT!? Where are my Cali readers? I need a friend that lives in Cali that's willing to join me in Disneyland this 27th or 28th of May. I'm heading over that way to visiting family and visit the grave of my hero Mitch Lucker and hopefully see some band members and celebrities, ya feel? PM me GUYS! I would love to meet some of you guys!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. The plot and OC's are mine and nothing else._**

* * *

Soul woke up to hear quiet whispers and he slowly opened his eye to see Maka sitting up. She had her phone pressed to her ear and was looking at the wall, hushing it.

"I'm alright Papa, I just need some sleep." She whispered. She seemed to have slapped some invisible thing away from her but Soul remained quiet. "I know Papa; I love you too but if you say this is for my own good then fine I'll stay here." She was quiet for a few more seconds and finally groaned. "You guys aren't going to do anything for me so what's the point?" she loudly whispered and hung up the phone. Soul looked carefully at her and slowly sat up.

"Hey, don't worry about this alright?" he whispered. Maka looked at him and scoffed.

"Shut up! You don't know what I'm going through!" she yelled at him.

_"Yeah~! Shut up~!" _Patty yelled.

_"Not now Patty…"_ Liz said grabbing her sister's shoulder.

"How do you know?" Soul asked her. Maka looked at her sheets and began crying.

"I don't know what to think anymore. Patty and Liz aren't real… How do I know this is real?" she asked.

"This is real Maka, you have to believe that."

"And what if it isn't? Then what? What if you're not real, or this place, or Stein or anyone? What if I'm in my room imagining all this?" She began yelling.

"Maka calm down-!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! You're not real!" She screamed louder. Soul got up from bed and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her a little.

"Maka! Look at me! This is real! I am real!" he yelled. Maka shook her head and Soul grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. "Want to know how I am real…?" He whispered. "If I wasn't real, your mom and dad wouldn't have let you be here with Stein. If Stein can see me, than that means I am real!"

Soul pulled back a bit, looking at her. Maka stared at him and finally she began crying softly. Soul wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him back tightly, letting her tears wet his T-shirt. After a while, she calmed down and Soul laid her on her bed. He petted her hair and she opened her mouth to thank him but he shushed her. He got up to go to his bed but she grabbed his arm.

"Can you please sleep here? Just for tonight?" she asked nervously. She felt her face heat up as she looked away, afraid that he might reject her, but she was surprised to have him tell her to mover over. Maka did as she was told as Soul rested his head on the pillow, bringing her closer to him while she put her head on his arm. Soul wrapped his arm around her waist holding on to her tightly.

"If I do anything to you, please, get away from me. Alright?" Maka nodded as Soul looked closely at her. Her ashy blond hair cascaded over her shoulders and he brushed it back. Maka looked up at him and he smiled down at her. She looked in his eyes and they were bright red. The kind of red she knew she would never forget. She snuggled into his arm as he continued looking at her. He felt her finally fall asleep and he placed his chin on her head. The color of her eyes were so bright and green, he knew he found his new favorite color.

The next morning, Soul sat up in Maka's bed, he stood up and walked to his dresser as the doors opened and Stein stepped in, Maka waking up. "Good morning you two, you both are free today to meet people, go out and enjoy your new friends." He walked back out, closing the door but not locking it. Soul and Maka got changed, Soul in the bathroom and Maka in the room.

"Done?" Soul called from behind the closed door.

"Yeah." Maka called back. Soul emerged from the bathroom and took a look at Maka's outfit. She had on a pair of jeans and a grey hoodie, seeing as it was a bit cold in the building. He had on a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt, following her out of the door and toward the Gathering Room.

People were walking around. A man was playing chess by himself. Another was talking to a wall. There was a blue haired boy who suddenly stood up on a chair and began laughing loudly.

"I'm Black Star and I'm going to overpower God!" He laughed. A girl with long black hair pulled him down and whispered something in his ear before he nodded and stayed still. Maka decided to talk to her, seeing as she was the most normal looking girl there.

_"Pretty weird kid there, huh Maka?"_ Liz asked. Maka ignored Liz, knowing she needed to do that. Soul and Maka sat on the other couch, across the two teens and the girl smiled at them.

"Are you both new?" She asked. Maka hesitantly looked at her before looking at Soul.

"I can see both of them." He confirmed her silent question and she nodded. "Yeah, I'm Soul, this is Maka." He introduced them. The girl was about to speak when Soul's head twitched and his eyes brightened.

**"I'm Eater, but this psycho won't introduce me."** His head finally twitched and Soul went back to normal.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I have multi-personality disorder."

"I'm Schizophrenic." Maka answered.

"Well, my name is Tsubaki, and this is my boyfriend Black Star. He has Grandiose Delusions, which is why he sometimes thinks he's God." Maka nodded and Soul waited for her to say what she had.

"What about you?" He asked. Tsubaki raised an eyebrow and then caught on, waving her hand.

"Nothing too big, don't worry." She smiled. A kid with black hair and three white stripes on one side sat down on the other couch, glaring at Tsubaki.

"She had Relationship Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, compliment something on Star." He spoke calmly. Maka and Soul both looked at him and Maka spoke.

"I like your hair color, Star."

"Oh thanks. A God like me can only have the best hair!" He began laughing and Maka noticed Tsubaki clenching her jaw.

"I'm going to rip your eyes out of your sockets if you as so much flirt with _my_ boyfriend." Tsubaki threatened. Maka nodded and Kid scoffed.

"Security is tight here, she won't do anything. I'm Death the Kid, but Kid is good. I have a mild case of Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder."

"Mild?" Tsubaki scoffed. "What about those three stripes on your head?" She asked. Kid glared at her before his eyes watered and he threw himself on the floor.

"You're right, I'm a failure. An utter failure. Let me die here and rot, I'm a disgrace to the entire family, to this building. I'm a repulsive pig." He began crying and Maka and Soul just stared. Kid got pulled up by two security guards and they took him to get his pills. There was a line forming and the four went to take their pills. Maka looked at the two pills in the cup and up at the lady who watched her, waiting for her to take them.

_I'm not sick._ Maka thought, taking the two pills in her mouth. She hid them under her tongue.

She walked back with Soul and they sat on the couch, Tsubaki and Black Star telling them about the place. Maka took the pills out, carefully burying them in the fake dirt in the flower pot next to her.

* * *

_Alright, Relationship Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder (ROCD) is a serious thing. I used to know this guy who had that with an old friend of mine. It was just beyond horrible and I hated it. The person begins thinking about the person more and more. The first few months in the relationship is normal, but eventually, it lowers. Having this is makes the person very possessive of their significant other._

_Grandiose Disorder is exactly the type of psychological disorder I pinned to Black Star. The person begins thinking they are of higher power (ex: the Queen of England, God, the president, etc.). _

_Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder (OCD) is just what Kid has in the anime. The obsession of having everything clean, symmetrical, or tidy. _


	6. Chapter 5

_I'm not the best in updating, but when I do... They're short... I'm sorry, I have three other stories in other websites and it completely sucks... Sorry. I'm going to Warped Tour this summer and I thought an update would be good enough. _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. The plot and OC's are mine and nothing else._**

* * *

"Alright Eater, let's have a simple chat." Stein walked in the room, Soul sitting cross-legged on his bed. Soft jazz was coming out of his phone while Maka was on her bed, facing him. Soul looked over at Maka and she shrugged. Soul tossed the phone to her and he followed Stein out, going through many different hallways. They reached a room and he sat in one of the chairs, Stein sitting across from him.

"I want to talk to Eater." He said. Soul stayed quiet and waited for Eater to show up, but nothing happened.

"One dose of the pills shouldn't help this fast." He mumbled. Soul twitched his head and growled.

**"Fucking prick. I just don't want to talk to you today. You're trying to get rid of me."** Stein looked at Soul, his eyes were dark and he had an evil look in them.

"Don't speak to me that way." Stein warned.

**"Forgive me oh wise one."** Eater let out sarcastically. **"What are you going to do? Lock me in a hole? It's not going to help, once I leave Soul's body here, he gets punished, not me."** Eater smirked.

"You don't technically leave, you temporarily go to the back of his mind." Stein spoke. He suddenly got an idea, snapping his fingers. "That sounds like a great idea…" He mumbled.

**"What?"** Eater asked, leaning back and resting his hands behind his head, his feet on the table.

"An experiment, to see how you're brain works with two minds in them. Maybe some shock therapy can help." Stein grinned.

**"You're fucking sick old man."** Eater spat, standing up.

"Sit down Eater." Stein warned.

**"Make me."** Eater growled, storming out of the room and down the hallway. Soul's head twitched, Soul going back to normal and turning back around to the room.

"I'm sorry about that." Soul sat down on the chair, Stein watching him closely.

"Tell me Soul, can you hold back the feeling of your change in personality?" Stein asked.

"I try really hard, but it gets too difficult and I end up passing out." He mumbled. Stein nodded as he wrote everything down. There was a commotion outside of the door, a scream followed by more and doors slamming shut.

"What's that?" Soul asked. Stein didn't say anything as he got up and walked to the door.

"We're done for today, to your room." Stein ordered Soul and he nodded, heading to the room, crashing into Black Star and Kid.

"Everything okay?" Soul asked, walking with them.

"No, a murderer they have been looking for was emitted into the building. They're putting them into lockdown." Kid explained.

"A murderer?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, apparently charged with over 60 cases of brutal killings; they say he isn't working alone." Kid spoke, seeing his room ahead.

"What's his name?" Soul asked. Black Star looking at him.

"Free."

* * *

_Nothing important here that needs to be explained, just that I needed someone to help them in the future._


End file.
